


Smack

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Day 7, Impact Play, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 7 Impact Play/SpankingSonic whines at the loss of touch, until the hand in his quills tightens its grip and the other hand comes back to his ass with force.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Kudos: 17





	Smack

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

Sonic was laying across Knuckles’s lap, the red echidna petting his quills and rubbing up and down his lower back. He was relaxed, eyes closed, muscles loose as he let his friend’s large hands massage and pet him. 

The hand on his lower back moved slowly past his tail, rubbing over his ass cheeks and teasingly slid some fingers between his cheeks, only to pull them away.  
Sonic whines at the loss of touch, until the hand in his quills tightens its grip and the other hand comes back to his ass with force. 

*SMACK*

Sonic yelped as the hand hit, the sting settled in and his body shivered as Knuckles ran his hand over the area he just slapped, soothing the area before moving away for another smack.  
The assault continued, Knuckles spanking up and down Sonic’s ass and thighs, never in the same place twice. Sonic cried and moaned with every smack, body shivering and legs twitching uncontrollably, his dick untouched and hard pressed against Knuckles’s leg. 

“You're taking this better than last time~” Knuckles hadn’t talked much throughout the process, he preferred to watch and feel Sonic come undone under his gaze and hands. 

He had stopped to run his hand over Sonic’s ass. It was warm and smooth but under blue fur his skin must be red from the spanking, his tail was twitching as he tried to keep it out of the way.  
Knuckles stroked over the blue ass on his lap, fingers inching closer to Sonic’s entrance then stopping to look at Sonic’s flushed face. “You want more? Or you wanna move on?” 

Sonic shuddered at the thought of choosing, a little more spanking and he’d probably reach his orgasm but Knuckles couldn’t get off with just spanking him, they had tried before. 

“Ca...can you spank me a little more?...t-then I’ll suck you off! I promise!” His usual confident voice was replaced with a trembling one as his eyes pleadingly looked up at Knuckles. 

Knuckles smirked and chuckled as he petted Sonic’s quills soothingly. “You close~?” 

Sonic whimpered and nodded under Knuckles’s hand, nuzzling into it as best he could as he tried to raise his ass into the echidna’s other hand. 

“Alright, I’ll take care of ya~ Just remember in return the favour when your done~” One hand pushed Sonic’s face into the pillow as the other left Sonic’s ass.  
Bracing himself Sonic whines just before the hand comes down again.

*SMACK*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
